An area of ongoing research and development is application delivery to computing devices. One aspect of application delivery is speed. Current application delivery platforms enable a device to download an application, which takes as much time as is required to accomplish the download, followed by an installation time. When the application is delivered from a relatively remote source, additional issues arise.
Another aspect of application delivery is security. Not all application delivery platforms offer the same amount of security in application delivery, piracy prevention, or the like. Other aspects of application delivery include network utilization, reduced power requirements for devices to which applications are delivered (and potentially for devices from which applications are delivered), and application and operating system performance consistency.
Downloading and installing an application is a simple way to obtain performance consistency, but this technique has other shortcomings. For example, there is often no effective piracy prevention in the delivery mechanism (though there can be piracy prevention through other techniques). This technique also means the device onto which the application is delivered must be capable of storing the application and running the application with sufficient speed such that users are not bothered by the performance. Network utilization is also limited to controlling the download, which essentially only impacts download times for a device without necessarily enabling load balancing to improve performance of all devices. These weaknesses with standard download/install have led to continuing research into virtual application delivery solutions.
Another area of ongoing research and development is asset delivery to computing devices, particularly devices largely designed to provide functionality based through a network connected client device, such as smart phones, tablets, and the like.
Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.